


Next step

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Next step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Her heart was beating like a drum, as her insecurities and worries flooded her mind. Was she going to lose Blake?





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun slowly taking over the dark night sky. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks which lay innocently on the sand. Blake woke up his eyes small and hooded. Reaching over to the left side of the bed, his arm wrapped around Gwen as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her cheek then her neck before returning back to the land of dreams. Gwen pushed her body back into the warmth of Blake.

The second time Blake woke up he was alone in bed. Gwen’s side was still warm, suggesting she hadn’t been gone long. He got up releasing a small huffing noise and began to walk to the en-suit. The white door was shut, as Blake carried on walking towards the door. He walked into the door expecting it to open but as his body hit the door it didn’t move, he stumbled backwards holding his nose. Gwen immediately opened the bathroom door her eyes scanning Blake’s form.

“Blake… Blake Oh my god, babe what did you do?” Gwen asked trying to stifle her laughter.

“Ow! I thought you were in the other rom the door was meant to open. Is it bleeding?” Blake explained.

“I can’t see; honey move your hand” Gwen said smoothly guiding his hand away. “Yes it’s bleeding, try not to get it on the carpet, the first time we’re at a hotel and you decide to bleed”

When Blake’s nose had stopped bleeding, Gwen helped him to sit up and he stretched up and kissed her before murmuring “You did this”

Both he and Gwen began to laugh as Gwen held her hands out to Blake who gratefully took them. As soon as he got up blood began pouring from his nose. He tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of it. Gwen led him to the kitchen. He leapt up on to the counter and he watched Gwen run around the kitchen getting some tissue and some ice from the freezer. She also got a damp cloth. She wiped the blood away which had dribbled down his face over his mouth and down his chin. She coiled a bit of tissue up and softly placed in his nose. She put the peas on top of his nose and eyes to sooth the gathering pain. After that she used the damp cloth to wipe the blood stained clothes.

“Hey, Gwen… I was thinking maybe we could take our relationship to the next step…” Blake shakily dropped out.

“Babe what do you mean?” Gwen asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Well, I love staying at your house and when you stay at mine it’s amazing and I was thinking that maybe we can buy a house together and we can move in together and you’re looking scared I’m going to stop talking now” Blake announced.

“Blake that’s… that’s a… erm great idea but I have three boys that I can’t just ditch” Gwen replied looking slightly worried.

Her heart was beating like a drum, as her insecurities and worries flooded her mind. Was she going to lose Blake? Could her heart handle it? Could the boys handle it?

Blake broke her out of her thoughts by answering her unasked question.

“I know you have boys and I love them as much as I love you.  And I plan to have way more kids too so we need a big house with lots of rooms. And then spare rooms for when your family and my family come over for a weekend or whatever” Blake answered with a cheesy smile on his face.

Gwen walked in-between Blake’s legs and kissed him passionately.

“You thought I wouldn’t want to live with those amazing boys?!” Blake asked almost shocked.

“Let’s go house shopping” Gwen whispered seductively after breaking away from the kiss.

“Let’s go to mine so I can get changed this was my last clean top” Blake said pulling his top away from his body

“Okay let me get changed as well” Gwen said etching away from him towards the hotel room.

Blake checked them out of the hotel and led them to the car which he had previously called.

When they got back to Blake’s he followed Gwen as she went into the bedroom; he went to the bathroom to check on his nose and changed his shirt. After ten minutes Gwen came downstairs to where Blake was sitting on the couch. She was wearing a blue Nike signal short sleeve t-shirt and some denim skinny jeans.

“You look great” Blake complimented as he stood up did a once over of her figure and went upstairs.

He took a few minutes to get changed into a red plaid shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He ran downstairs and grabbed Gwen’s hand and pulled her to the car. They drove to an estate agent where they discussed the house and what they wanted from it and they got a list of addresses. They spent most of the day driving from house to house browsing the glamorous properties.

Gwen and Blake pulled up on to the final road of the final house. The road had a group of young children playing football and some girls skipping. Gwen’s face lit up as she turned to face Blake.

“You think you might like this one?”  Blake asked gently squeezing the top of her leg.

“Hmmhmm, this street alone is amazing” Gwen replied admiring the road.

They pulled up to the driveway of the new house and Blake’s jaw dropped.

“It’s beautiful” Blake said.

Gwen simply nodded. Blake got out of the car and walked around to Gwen’s side and opened the door for her. He held his hand out for her; she took it and he pulled her into his arms.

“Gwen I haven’t seen the inside of this house but with the look on your face I would buy it straight away if you think it’s perfect” Blake told Gwen.

They looked around the house, after deciding to look on their own instead of being shown around by the estate agent, spending longer and longer in each room imagining different scenarios. The possibilities were endless, getting married, having more children, getting more dogs and chickens maybe even another turkey.

The house had seven bedrooms. A big porch. A giant back garden with a long driveway leading to the front of the house, a garage big enough for fifty cars and a white picket fence surrounding the whole property. The neighbourhood seemed friendly especially with all the children running around laughing. It was like the American dream.

“Gwen… What do you think? Is this our new home?” Blake asked his voice hopeful.

“Yes! Oh my god Blake. I love it do you?” Gwen asked back.

“Gwen I’m happy as long as I’m with you” Blake said.

The couple went outside and turned to the estate agent.

“We’ll take it” They said in unison, hands linked and Cheshire smiles on their faces.

“Mr Shelton and Ms Stefani that’s great. I’ll get you the paper work and the key then the house is all yours” The woman said smiling and Blake hooked his arms around Gwen’s waist kissing the base of her neck.

Key in hand Blake and Gwen headed home too ready themselves for the boys’ arrival.

“You realise the boys are going to be super excited right?” Gwen said as she sat down with a pack of crisps.

“Yeah, the real question is who gets to tell them?” Blake replied stealing a crisp.

Two seconds after he put the crisp in his mouth he was pulling flavours.

“You know I hate that flavour!” Blake said his face contorted.

“I know it’s why I have this flavour” Gwen replied sticking her tongue out.

“So who’s house are we packing up first?” Blake asked.

“Probably this one gets the boys settled and stuff” Gwen suggested.

“Yeah mine will only take a few hours anyway” Blake said kissing up and down Gwen’s neck.

Just as the mood was changing the doorbell rang. Gwen looked at Blake with apologetic eyes and began getting up. Blake followed her lead his hands resting on her shapely ass as she walked to the door.

Upon opening the door Gwen was greeted by two boys hugging her then quickly running over to Blake and talking a million miles a second. Gavin was stood at the door his face as cold as stone.

“What does he live here now?” Gavin said as Gwen took her baby from his arms.

“Actually we just bought a new place today” Gwen replied.

“Really Mom?! Is Blake moving in with us?” Kingston and Zuma shouted.

“Well, we got a new place so it’s a new house in a new area, but he is going to be living with us” Gwen explained.

Zuma and King high-fived Blake before running to their rooms saying something about packing.

“You can’t be serious?!” Gavin almost yelled, his body shaking with anger.

“Deadly serious” Blake replied putting his hand back on Gwen’s backside.

“And when he dumps you because he finds out how lousy you are as a partner? Or when you refuse to do the things he enjoys?” Gavin bit out.

“I’ll still love her” Blake replied for her.

“You’ll come crawling back to me begging to be a family again. You know you will” Gavin replied ignoring Blake.

“Leaving you is one of the best things I’ve done in my life” Gwen said.

“Are you kidding me I was the best thing that happened to you.” Gavin retorted.

“No my three boys and Blake were the best things that happened to me. I was the best thing that happened to your cheating ass!” Gwen shouted slamming the door.

Gwen turned and looked at Blake releasing a shaky breath.

Blake tried to pull her into a hug but she wouldn’t move.

“I’m going to go give Apollo a bath” Gwen said excusing herself.

“Do you want me to help?” Blake asked.

“No I’ll be fine” Gwen said starting to move up the stairs.

“Gwen?” Blake called after her but she kept walking.

Blake let out a loud sigh. He walked into the kitchen and began looking for ingredients. He knew she needed space but he wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much he was different to her ex. How he would never do or saying anything Gavin just said.

“Blake?” King whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

“What’s up bud?” Blake replied his anger soothing as he saw King’s innocence.

“Was dad mad because we were excited to live with you?” King asked.

“No bud I think he’s just having a hard time adjusting to the changes. He loves you lot King and I think he just needs time.” Blake replied.

“Did he say mean things to Mommy again?” He asked.

“Why would you ask that?”

“She went into the bathroom with Apollo but she locked the door. She always locks the door when she’s going to cry so we don’t see her but we always hear” King said looking at the floor.

“I don’t like it when Mama cries” Zuma said hiding at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Okay boys. Go pick a movie, I’ll order pizza and we’ll have movie night. I think we need family time more than anything right now” Blake said looking at the two boys.

“Are we your family Blake?” Zuma asked.

“Yes and I wouldn’t have it any other way” He responded. “I’ll order pizza then I’ll get ya Mama”

Blake true to his word ordered the pizza and made his way upstairs while the boys chose a film and got it set up and started looking for blankets.

Blake got to the bathroom door and as King said, it was locked. Blake got a coin and twisted it in the circle, which kept the door locked. He slowly opened the door and found Gwen leaning over the tub where Apollo was sat playing with ducks and trucks and many other bath toys. Gwen was hunched over her body shaking and the sobs racked her body. 

Blake carefully pulled Gwen back and moved her towards the door.

“I’ve got this. Why don’t you have a lay down before the pizza comes” Blake said kneeling down next to Apollo.

Gwen didn’t say anything just left.

“Okay ‘Pollo you going to have your hair washed?” Blake said filling a jug.

As soon as Blake poured the warm water over Apollo’s head he began giggling and splashing his hands in the water. Blake filled Apollo’s hair with soap suds styling it in different crazy styles.  After Apollo was clean Blake pulled him out of the water and wrapped a towel around him. His shirt was drenched but bath time was worth it.

He took Apollo into his room and began sliding a nappy over him and getting him in his pyjamas. When he was finished Blake blew a raspberry on Apollo’s stomach, Blake felt Apollo’s small hands tangle in his wild hair as they pulled in excitement.

Blake went downstairs and got Apollo’s milk from the fridge before turning to the older boys.

“Hey we are going to watch the movie in your Mama’s room. Do you want to go get settled and I’ll come up with the pizza?” Blake said.

Zuma and King nodded, sensing something was up. They took all their blankets and DVDs up the stairs.  King popped his head into his Mom’s room and saw her in bed laid on her side facing the window.  Zuma followed King’s lad as they climbed on the bed hugging their mom. Gwen turned around and embraced them, burying her noise into their hair breathing them in.

Not long after Blake walked in with a pizza and a sleepy Apollo. Gwen was with her back leaning against the headboard, King was cuddling her left side while Zuma had the right side, she still had tear stained cheeks, which she tried whipping away when Blake came in.  He set the pizza down on the bed and handed Apollo over to Gwen’s expectant hands.

They started the movie and the boys dug into the pizza. Throughout the movie Blake would catch Gwen’s eye and try and communicate how much he loved her. Gwen was content snuggled with her family.

Around an hour and half later, with three sleepy boys the film was over. Blake moved the pizza box and scooped King and Zuma up and took them to their rooms tucking them in and switching off the lights. Gwen had put Apollo down and was singing a soft lullaby to him while Blake went and secured the house.

Blake came back to Gwen’s room and found her curled up on her side, again facing the window. He stripped his jeans and shirt and joined her in bed. His body leaning over her so he could see her face, he noticed her red puffy eyes as he brushed her hair back, away from her face.

“Hey, pretty girl, what’s got you like this?” Blake asked, his voice soft and soothing.

“What if Gavin’s right what if I disappoint you? I haven’t done half the stuff to you that you’ve done to me sexually and I have three kids which tires me out so I’m not always up for sex. I don’t want to lose you but I don’t want you to get bored of me like he did” Gwen said her sobs getting harder.

“You won’t disappoint me. You could never. I’m not bothered if you go down on me or not. I love seeing your pleasure more than anything in the world. I’m not going to get bored or angry and I sure as heck ain’t leaving you” Blake said pulling Gwen over to face him.

Gwen just sobbed holding onto Blake, burying her face into his chest. Her fresh tears dampening his skin.


	2. Day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will eventually get longer :P

The bright orange sun had just started creeping through the curtains; the house was silent as everyone slept. Blake and Gwen both shared a content feeling after their heart to heart the previous night. A few hours later the silence was disturbed by a giant bang which caused Blake to leap out of bed and go in to protective mode. Gwen scrambled up and looked over at Blake - who was looking for something.

“In the new house I’m keeping one of King’s baseball bats in our room” Blake whispered before stepping out of the room.

Gwen followed behind him, breaking away when she got to Apollo’s room, she opened the door and saw him peacefully asleep, which was new.  They continued down the hall and reached King’s room. The opened the door and saw King and Zuma frantically trying to stand one of his bookshelves up.

“Crap” King muttered.

“King!” Gwen scolded.

“Sorry Mom, we were trying to get started on packing without waking you” King explained.

“Yeah but that failed” Zuma said rubbing his eyes.

“Go downstairs and get some breakfast we’ll sort this out” Gwen replied.

They watched as the boys ran out of the room, Gwen turned to look at Blake who was shaking his head. He walked over to the book shelve and pulled it up right.

“My hero” Gwen said kissing his cheek.

Blake chuckled before guiding Gwen out of the room. The family had breakfast and got ready for a day of hectic packing.

“so what’s the plan?” Blake asked Gwen as she sipped on her tea.

“Well, I was thinking I could go decorate the boys’ rooms and ours with the girls and you guys stay here and pack?”

“That sounds like a plan, I promise to do your underwear draw” Blake teased.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sent out a group text letting her family know the news and the plan. Gwen insisted on taking Apollo with her but Blake showed her his perspective, baby and paint or baby and boxes. Gwen reluctantly let Blake keep Apollo with him. She wasn’t sure why she was determined to have Apollo with her, maybe it was because she didn’t want Blake to think that she was throwing her kids on him. Shaking the thought away Gwen climbed out of the car at their new house and met her sister, mom and even Sophie. Jen had picked up the paint and they were going to run out to the shop to get other things they may need.

And thus, begins the first day of moving.

The girls started painting, with the four of them it shouldn’t take more than a couple of days. Meanwhile back with the boys, Adam had brought packing boxes over and Todd and Dennis were dismantling the units. They were split up, Adam and Blake in King’s room and Dennis and Todd in Zuma’s. Of course, it didn’t take long for a fight to break out, Adam started it by throwing one of King’s balls at Todd who shot back, Apollo was giggling on Zuma’s bed while King and Zuma gave each team ammo.

The day whizzed past with painting and packing. Blake agreed to take the boys to the new house and put a box in the car’s boot. When they arrived at the new house Gwen’s car was the only one there. Blake rolled his eyes and pulled the box out of the back and set it on the floor. He got Apollo out and got King and Zuma’s bags out too. When he turned around there was only two kids.  His heart started banging hard against his chest at the thought of losing Apollo. That’s when he heard giggling. He looked in the box and saw Apollo giggling, innocently.

Blake let out a loud sigh followed by a deep belly laugh. He picked the box up and heard Apollo’s laughter get louder.  He followed the boys to the new house and saw Gwen sat on the floor with a coffee.

“I brought you a present” Blake said setting the box on the floor.

Gwen looked in the box and laughed at Apollo playing with some teddys.

“Best present ever” Gwen replied kissing Blake.

“Ewe, do you have to do that?” King asked pulling a grossed-out face.

Gwen laughed and grabbed King kissing him all over.

The boys loved the new house and already never wanted to leave. They ended up ordering Chinese and talking about all the possibilities for their new house, their new home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of family fluff :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :P
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

The house was finally ready to move into, the rooms were painted and most of the furniture was set up, the boys’ rooms were completely done and were sat waiting for the very excitable boys to come and play. Blake and Adam had just finished setting up the lasts of the beds while Gwen finished putting her clothes away.  Who knew she had so many. Blake was talking about a small get together to celebrate moving into their new home, which worked out great considering the boys were coming back from their dad’s later that day.

Gwen was still sat in the walk-in wardrobe arranging clothes, When Blake walked into the closet looking for her; he watched as she inhaled one of his tops. Smiling like an idiot he crouched down behind Gwen and pulled her onto his lap, laughing at the little squeal she let out.

 “You know you don’t have to hide away to smell my shirts. You can just walk into my arms and that way I get a hug too” Blake teased.

Gwen turned in Blake’s arms, her legs going either side of his waist as she took in the pine smell she so often felt comforted by. She nuzzled her face into his neck, his rough stubble rubbing across her forehead.

“I can’t believe we are actually living together properly” Gwen replied.

“I know…. Soon you’ll be wanting to kick me out” Blake whispered.

“Never in a million years” Gwen murmured back.

 

Finally, having finished her wardrobe Gwen made her way downstairs to help Blake prep the food. Just as she left the last step on the staircase the doorbell rang. Redirecting her steps Gwen answered the door to a very teary eye Apollo in King’s arms and Zuma stood next to them with the bags.

“Boys why didn’t you just come in?” Gwen asked retrieving Apollo from King’s arms.

“D-daddy said we had to knock because Blake wouldn’t want us running into the house. He drove off as soon as we got out of the car and I dropped Apollo trying to carry him over because he was sleeping.” King explained, tears running in his own eyes.

“It’s okay baby. Come on in we’ll get you sorted out and then people should be here for the party” Gwen replied leading the boys in. “Next time just come in, okay? It’s your house too and Blake knows you boys run around. Just because it’s a new house doesn’t mean anything has changed.” Gwen explained setting Apollo on the counter.

She handed Apollo one of his chocolates and then gave one to King and Zuma. Blake walked in just as King and Zuma went to look at their new rooms. Gwen was looking into space as she made sure Apollo was safe on the counter. Blake came up next to her, he smiled at Apollo before brushing his lips against Gwen’s cheek.

“What happened to him?” Blake asked noticing Apollo’s still wet cheeks.

“Well, Gavin dropped the kids off, told them to knock and wait for us to answer saying you would be mad if they didn’t and King nearly dropped Apollo walking over to the door because he was asleep” Gwen replied, letting out a sigh.

“Well he seems happy enough, the boys are exploring. And Apollo is eating chocolate past his curfew” Blake replied.

Gwen nodded turning to hug Blake. After finally pulling apart Blake scooped Apollo up. He was walking out of the door, Gwen close behind when Apollo held up his slimy, partly melted chocolate up to Blake to taste. Without even thinking about it Blake had some smiling and agreeing with the toddler about how good it was. Gwen noticed the difference between her ex-husband and the handsome cowboy in front of her.

Soon people started to arrive and Gwen had a couple of glasses of wine while the guys snuck outside and sat on the porch drinking beers. Blake had lit a fire to keep everyone warm, eventually the women followed the men, King and Zuma were sat on the floor with their cousins around the fire, roasting marshmallows as the adults talked. Apollo was fast asleep on Blake’s lap- his face pressed into Blake’s chest.

Gwen was sat next to him with her fingers linked with Blake’s. Adam was talking to Blake and Gwen while she occasionally sipped the beer she took from Blake.

“So, when are you and Blake going to have another baby?” Adam asked.

Gwen spat the beer out, most of it landing on Adam as she coughed. Adam looked back at Gwen, his hair damp and his face no longer held the smug smile.

“It’s on the cards but we want to get settled first” Blake replied, gently squeezing Gwen’s hand.

  
Everyone had left after having a tour of the house, Blake had put Apollo to bed and King and Zuma were saying goodbye to everyone, it was funny to watch the boys struggling to keep their eyes open.

Blake locked the door, his back resting against it as he took a moment to breath looking at Gwen with a bright smile on his face.

“That went well” Blake said pushing closer to Gwen.

“I’m going to get Adam next time” Gwen replied blushing.

“I mean it’s not like we haven’t talked about it.” Blake began, his fingers trailing down her cheek and then down to her ribs.

Gwen shook her head before going to check on the boys. They were both tucked up in bed. King had said he no longer wanted a night light so she switched the lamp off after kissing the top of his blond locks. After doing the same for Zuma Gwen closed his door and poked her head into Apollo’s room to see him still fast asleep. Gwen crept back into her bedroom. Stripping down so she was just in a thong before grabbing one of Blake’s shirts from the dresser. She pulled the plaid around her body and looked up to see Blake staring at her.

“Most beautiful sight ever” He said throwing the duvet back, readying the bed for Gwen’s arrival.

Gwen climbed in next to Blake, letting her ice-cold body envelope his. Gwen let out a small sigh before wrapping her up tightly, making sure she can share his warmth. Gwen felt like she had just drifted off to sleep when she woke up, she could hear Apollo’s cries through the baby monitor. Slowly pulling herself up, Gwen climbed out of bed and looked at Blake who was still peacefully sleeping. Gwen walked to Apollo’s room a smile still spread across her face.

She scooped her scared baby boy up and hugged him close.

“Hey bubba it’s okay. Mama’s here. Did you have a bad dream?” Gwen asked, holding Apollo’s head to her shoulder as she gently rocked him back and forth.

She could feel him nodding, which made her want to hold him tighter.

“Blakey” Apollo mumbled.

“He’s sleeping bubba. We can go sit with him but you’ve got to be quiet okay?” Gwen’s said, taking Apollo’s favourite teddy with her.

This month’s favourite teddy was a dog that looked like Betty, which of course made Apollo wanted to name the teddy Betty. Climbing back into bed next to Blake; Gwen laid Apollo down between her and Blake, making sure he was tucked in safe.

It must have been around two when Blake felt the bed shake. Opening his eyes, he saw Zuma climbing into bed with them. After stepping on Blake’s legs; Zuma nestled down between his mom and Apollo, falling back into a deep sleep.

Blake smiled before nestling back into his pillow.

Finally, King joined the rest of his family climbing on the bed from Gwen’s side, he got between Blake and Apollo. Ignoring the fact that Apollo’s teddy was pushed into his face. Blake lifted his head and looked down at Gwen. She was already looking at him with a smile tugging at her lips.

“Guess they got scared on their first night” She whispered.

 


	4. Two Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Meghan who gave me this idea a while ago and it just kind of fits with this story. 
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. 
> 
> Lou x

It was late evening, the moon high in the sky, glistening on nearby oceans. Gwen was sat on the couch, her right leg crossed over her left, as Blake’s head rested on her lap. Her nails brushing through his curls as they listened to the songs on Gwen’s country playlist. The couple talking and laughing with each other.  Gwen leant down and kissed Blake’s nose, before she could pull her head away Blake’s hands tangled in her blonde locks and held her head down long enough for him to kiss her lips.

As the kiss got deeper and tongue was added, the couple could feel the electric flying through their bodies at one and others touch. Gwen reluctantly pulled away at the shrill ringing of her phone. Blake patted the couch in search for her phone that he had taken off her. Finding it; he handed the device to Gwen who sighed after reading the caller id.

“It’s Gavin. I swear to God if he wants me to get the boys because he has a date; I’m going to go crazy.” Gwen said before sliding the green call button.

“Gavin?”  Gwen said into the phone.

Blake watched as the conversation speed along, Blake turned his head and kissed Gwen’s stomach a few times just to see the smile she always gave him spread along her face. After around five minutes of speaking Gwen hung up the phone with a smile still on her face.

“What did he want? Are we going to get one or all of the boys?” Blake asked looking up at Gwen.

Shaking her head Gwen replied “Gavin got a job in the UK working on the _Voice_ there and he wanted to know if I would be okay having the boys for a full two months instead of sending them over. I said yes.”

“That’s great babe!” Blake replied excited for Gwen.

“I never asked you. I know we were meant to go to see Luke and everyone next week. Shit”

“Babe it’s okay. Luke has kids. Actually, most of the guys do. They boys are coming with us. I can show off my family”

Gwen smiled and kissed Blake, her tongue flicking against his as he let out a slow groan.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up to an annoying knocking sound. Sighing she got up and grabbed her dressing gown to cover the skin that Blake’s top extenuated. Gwen opened the door and was bombarded by hugs as Gavin stood at the door with the boys.

“What are you guys doing here?” Gwen ask looking at Gavin.

“I got called in for later today so I have to catch a flight in an hour and a half. I know I said I’d drop them off tonight but what can I do?” Gavin explained.

“Okay fine, let me know when you want them again” Gwen said watching as the boys dropped their bags on the floor.

“Will do” Gavin said as he walked away.

Gwen shut the door and let her back rest against it. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was only half past five in the morning. Barely morning at all.

“Guys you have to be quiet; Blakee is still sleeping” Gwen said as she followed the boys into the living room.

They had obviously been awake long enough to have more energy than they needed at five in the morning.

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Yeah we had it before we left the house” King said looking for his game.

“Okay then what do you want to do?”

“Can I go play football?” King asked.

“Me too!” Zuma chimed in.

“Okay yeah that’s fine.” Gwen replied looking down at Apollo who unlike his brothers looked like Gwen’s barely awake self.

Gwen tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly turned to look up at her.

“DO you want to go back to bed with Blakee?” Gwen asked her sleepy baby.

Apollo just nodded before lifting his arms up for Gwen to carry him. Gwen managed to sneak back into her bedroom and set Apollo down on the bed, without waking Blake up, making sure he was warm and cosy before pecking his head and letting him drift back off to sleep.

Gwen made her way back downstairs and made a cup of tea before heading out onto the back porch to watch the boys play. Her eyes were barely awake after staying up late with Blake the previous night and waking up ridiculously early today. Gwen was going to be running on caffeine all day.

At around eleven Blake came down stairs with Apollo who was pulling on Blake’s cheeks. Blake set Apollo on the floor before heading into the living room where Gwen was curled up on the couch, the boys next to her as they played a video game on the big television.  Blake kissed Gwen’s head and smiled down at her as she looked up at him slightly disgruntled and still in her dressing gown. Her eyes small slits as she took in a freshly trimmer Blake.

“Blake! Come play this game. It’s so cool. Dad bought it us!” King shouted.

Blake noticed Gwen wince and sat next to her and took in the game that the boys were playing.

“You have to race around the track; it looks a bit like where we rode the quads.” Zuma said excitedly as he raced his brother.

“Wow that looks good guys” Blake said as he pulled Gwen’s feet into his lap.

His hands firmly massaging the balls of her feet as he took in the track the boys were racing. By the time, it was Blake’s turn to play Gwen’s eyes were completely closed and her breathing heavy as she dozed. Blake had King’s controller as he sat on the floor and started to play with Apollo while cheering Zuma on. Apollo started shouting for Blake to win as he drove around the track. Gwen kept stirring, eventually hiding her head under one of the pillows.

“I’m winning!” Blake shouted, adrenaline rushing through his system at the idea of actually winning a video game.

“Blake, you’re looking at the wrong screen. You’re currently trying to drive into a tree.” King said stifling back his laugh.

“I hate technology” Blake said as he beeped the cars horn instead of reversing.

“It’s okay Blake mom can’t play either”

“That’s why she’s hiding under the pillow? Full of shame” Blake teased.

“Hey boys, how do you feel about going with me and ya ma to see some buddies of mine? They have kids too and we’ll make a weekend of it?”

“That sounds awesome!”

“I can’t wait!”

Later, that night after Blake had watched Gwen make dinner while trying to shelter her eyes from the light and not bang around as much, he made her go to bed early. She had barely had two hours sleep last night and the half an hour nap seemed to have made her feel worse. After arguing and refusing to go to bed Gwen finally relented and went to bed.

Blake let the boys choose a movie while he put Apollo to bed, he was clearly still tired from waking up even though he had slept with Blake that morning. The boys somehow were powering through the evening.

“Can I choose the film?” King asked.

“Sure buddy.”

“Labrynth” King said watching as the movie downloaded.

Blake sat down with the boys and watched the film; remembering when he and Richie watched it when Blake stopped over at his one night. Blake smiled at the memory. Who would have thought he’d be doing this with his girlfriend’s kids years later?

When the movie ended both boys were finally struggling to keep their eyes open, even thought it was an hour before their bedtime. Blake shut off the tv and made sure the house was locked up and the alarms were on before walking upstairs behind the boys.

“Make sure you do your teeth. You don’t want me to get the Goblin King to come and take you away now do you?” Blake teased.

Both boys ran upstairs and Blake could hear the water running in the bathroom. Blake took the free time to check on Apollo and make sure he was still sleeping.

By the time, Blake had re-tucked the toddler in it was time to kiss the boys goodnight and join his girl in bed.

Both boys had their blankets pulled up to their necks, and Blake couldn’t help but laugh. Even though both boys said they weren’t scared Blake knew they were, his joke earlier probably didn’t help. He kissed each boy before shutting first King’s door and then Zuma’s. Finally, able to climb back into bed with his girlfriend; Blake knew this was going to be an interesting two months.

An hour after Blake had put the boys to bed he heard the door open and watched as Zuma’s silhouette scuttled into the room. His hands landing on Gwen’s arm as he gently shook her.

“What’s up baby?” Gwen asked groggily.

“The Goblin King is coming for me” Zuma shrieked.

Gwen felt the bed shake from Blake’s silent laughter. Gwen’s hand felt around until she placed it on his chest. She quickly pulled it of him and slapped her hand down causing Blake to let out a groan. Blake grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips.

“Come on bubba let’s get you back to bed” Gwen said climbing out of her bundle of covers.

Gwen had just got Zuma back to sleep, after convincing him no one will know if he has a night light on or not. She was just shutting his door when she heard King scream. Gwen sighed and went to check on King. Unable to get him to stay in bed she let him lay in her bed until he was out cold. She then made Blake carry him back to bed.

“This is your fault” Gwen said as Blake came back into the room.

He climbed into bed and held her close, his body being the big spoon against hers.

“I know but I was practicing my parenting skills and I haven’t gotten that saying no thing down yet. It’s going to be a good two months.” Blake whispered.

“You’re right. You have no rental to run to now that we live together.” Gwen said smiling into the dark.

“I wouldn’t want to run anyway.” Blake whispered into her neck.

 

 

 

 


	5. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story.
> 
> Thanks to Meghan for reminding me to update.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.

**_ Chapter Five _ **

Blake was sat in King’s room softly calling his name, trying to rouse him from sleep. Gwen as doing the same to Zuma. Apollo was still sleeping soundly in his crib. King’s eyes opened slowly, as he looked up at Blake a smile erupted on his face.

“Is it time?” King asked.

“It’s time.” Blake said nodding.

King jumped out of bed and ran out into the bathroom, nearly colliding with Zuma on the way. Gwen met Blake in the corridor and gave him a warm smile.

“This is the only time I’ve seen the boys happy to be awake at five am in the morning.” Blake said looking over at Gwen.

“Are you surprised? They’re going to your neck of the woods. Of course, they’re happy.” Gwen replied heading into Apollo’s room.

Half an hour later, the family were buckled into the car and heading towards the airport. Apollo was still fast asleep in his chair and King and Zuma were talking about what they were going to do all weekend. Gwen was sat with her hand on top of Blake’s thigh as she listened to the soft guitar playing through the sound system.

The drive seemed to move a lot faster than usual, maybe it was because Gwen could feel her nerves chewing her insides. Gwen had only met Blake’s family. Even though he spoke about Luke a lot she was still nervous in case Luke didn’t like her. 

Apollo woke up as they were boarding the plane, he was confused and groggy. Blake was the only person he wanted at that moment, so Blake held the baby while trying to unpack the car. Gwen stepped in unloading the cases. King and Zuma were already on the plane choosing the best seats.  When Blake, Gwen and Apollo finally boarded the plane they set Apollo down in the seat across from theirs. He had his teddy with him and was doing an impression of Betty.

Somehow during the flight King had persuaded Gwen to let him use her snap chat, taking funny photos with his family as the entertained themselves. Gwen’s phone was bombarded with replied from her many followers after they saw their snaps. Her twitter was going off every two seconds with new notifications about how perfect her family is.

By the time the family got to Luke’s where they would be staying for the weekend, it was dinner time. Apollo had passed the cranky stage and was in full on terror mode. Gwen had to hold him and even Blake’s hat didn’t settle his mood. Zuma and King were starting to feel lethargic as the early start dawned on them. 

Blake saw Luke on the steps of his home and went over and hugged him slapping him loudly on the back. Gwen was stood behind Blake with Apollo, King, and Zuma next to her. Luke walked up to Gwen and Apollo and hugged Gwen as best he could with the tiny body between them.

“I’m glad you could all come.” Luke said, smiling brightly.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Blake replied following Luke into the house.

In the house Luke made introductions with Caroline, Tate, and Bo. Bo was around the same age as Apollo and Tate was a year younger than Zuma.  The boys followed Tate and Bo outside. Apollo stayed with Gwen who was led to a room with a bed in for Apollo to nap on. 

“Luke was on about blowing up the airbeds later so the boys could all sleep in the playroom and have a big sleep over.” Caroline explained.

“I think the boys would love that.” Gwen replied.

As the women walked down stairs they passed the men who had all the suitcases that Gwen and Blake had brought and were slowly making their way upstairs.  Blake gave Gwen a big smile, showing his dimples in the process. Gwen caught up with Caroline and began helping her make sandwiches for the kids. Blake and Luke came into the kitchen not long after and tried stealing some already made sandwiches. Gwen laughed as she swatted Blake’s hand away and his reply was to pull her into him and hold her close while placing a quick peck on her cheek.

Gwen and Caroline took the sandwiches outside and set the table, while the men gathered up the kids. Gwen went to check on Apollo and found him awake. He had his finger in his mouth as he looked up at Gwen with a cheeky smile.

“Hey Buba, what’s wrong?”

“Tooth… Look Mommy.” Apollo commanded.

He moved his finger and opened his mouth as wide as he could and knocked his tooth with his tongue, showing her how wobbly it was.

“Wow baby, the tooth fairy will come and get it when it falls out and leave you a dollar.” Gwen replied scooping her baby up.

She took him outside to where the rest of the gang were and set him on the floor. She watched as he ran to Blake and showed him his loose tooth, after Blake had complimented him,  he showed his brothers. Gwen finally got Apollo settled and handed him half a sandwich cut into two squares. She took her seat next to Blake and started to eat her sandwich.

“I can’t believe our little boy is losing his first tooth.” Blake said looking over at Apollo.

“I know it’s crazy a year ago he was just learning how to walk now he’s running everywhere.” Gwen sighed.

After dinner Luke suggested spending the rest of the afternoon in the pool. The sun was still out and as hot as ever. King and Zuma followed Tate and Bo upstairs and got changed as fast as possible. They met Luke outside with Caroline, while Blake led Gwen and Apollo to their guest room. Blake was the first was dressed and helped Apollo get into his swim shorts. Gwen emerged from the bathroom wearing a small red bikini, causing Blake to lose blood from his head.

“Wow… You look hot” Blake said wrapping Gwen into his arms.

“I try” Gwen teased.

Down at the pool, Gwen got settled on a sun lounger while Blake played with Apollo in the pool. Gwen was just coming out of a deep sleep when she felt two smallish shadows hovering over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Zuma and King.

“Mom will you come in the pool with us? Please?” King asked, while Zuma stood next to him giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

“Of course, I will.”

When Gwen sat up she saw Apollo and Bo sharing a sun lounger in the shade as they both slept. Blake was sat on the edge of the pool with Luke having a beer, and Caroline was playing in the water with Tate. Gwen watched each of her boys jump into the water before sitting down on the edge of the pool and letting her body get used to the cool water. Blake stopped talking to Luke for a moment to look over at Gwen. He watched her teeth chatter as she dunked her whole body into the water. The chattering slowed down as she began to move around and not long after that she was back to normal.

She watched the boys do handstands in the water and doing all kinds of different flops in the water. Blake joined his family in the water while Luke went to get a ball so they could play volleyball while the babies were asleep.

Blake’s team was winning five to three when he heard Apollo’s small shout. He looked over to the left and saw Apollo stood at the edge of the pool waiting for Blake to get him. Blake neared the edge and opened his arms for the toddler. Apollo jumped into Blake’s arms and laughed as his body touched the water. Not long after Apollo woke up did Bo wake up too.  Blake and Luke both had the toddlers on their shoulders as they continued to play. Letting the babies hit the ball occasionally.

By the time the sun was due to set Luke had a barbeque on the go and was loading up the grill while Caroline sorted out some bread.  Gwen and Blake were playing with all the kids as they waited for the food to be done.

Gwen and Blake were sat next to each other on one lounger watching the sun set. The sky was an array of pinks, reds, and oranges. Blake had his arms wrapped around Gwen’s waist as she leant against his chest.

“I’m glad we took this next step.” Gwen whispered.

“Me too… One of my best ideas.”

Gwen leant further back and connected her lips with Blake’s, she thought about the many more steps to come and excitement bubbled up inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want another chapter?
> 
> Lou x


End file.
